I knew you once
by likeasweet
Summary: /Traduction\ Edward rencontre Bella lorsqu'elle n'est qu'une enfant. Elle est sage et intelligente pour son âge, mais lorsque le secret des Cullen est en danger, il quitte la ville. Quelques années plus tard, ils sont enfin réunis. /Résumé à l'intérieur.\
1. What if she’s an angel

Note de l'auteur : (Résumé complet) Tout en faisant partie d'un projet de classe, Edward rencontre une très sage et intelligente petite fille nommé Bella,et âgée de 4 ans. Au début l'odeur de Bella est trop forte, mais après avoir été convaincu par Alice qu'il n'oserait pas lui faire du mal, Edward réessaye. Après avoir passé plusieurs mois avec elle, Edward remarque que Bella n'est pas normal. Elle est douce, drôle, intelligente, mature et sait prendre soin d'elle même pour ne pas laisser son passé obscur l'affecter. Mais lorsque le secret d'Edward et des Cullen est menacé, ils laissent tout, y compris Bella. Maintenant, dix ans plus tard, Edward et Bella sont réunis.

Note de la traductrice : Bon, c'est la première fois que je m'engage dans un traduction, mais j'ai beaucoup aimée les chapitres de cette histoire nommé " I knew you once" et écrit par TwilightFan2010, et j'avais vraiment envie de vous le faire découvrir. J'espère que cela vous plaira et que vous serez indulgent envers moi! :) Si vous voulez voir la version original, vous la trouverez dans mes favoris ! Elle comporte 19 chapitres, qui j'espère seront finis d'être traduis avant le mois de Septembre. Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Et surtout n'hésitez pas à mettre quelques reviews pour me donner votre avis ! A trés bientôt. Gros bisous. _Likeasweet._

* * *

**I knew you once**

What if she's an angel by: Tommy Shane Steiner

_There's a man standing on the corner  
with a sign sayin' "Will work for food"  
You know the man, you see him every morning  
The one you never give your money to _

_You can sit there with your window rolled up  
Wondering when the light's gonna turn green  
Never knowing what a couple more bucks  
in his pocket might mean... _

_What if he's an angel sent here from heaven  
and he's making certain that you're doing your best  
To take the time to help one another  
Brother are you gonna pass that test? _

_You can go on with your day to day  
trying to forget what you saw on his face  
Knowing deep down he could have been your  
saving grace  
What if he's an angel? _

_There's a man and there's a woman  
living right above you in apartment G  
There's a lot of noise coming through  
the ceiling and it don't sound like harmony _

_You can sit there with your tv turned up  
While the words and his anger fly  
But come tomorrow when you see her with her  
shades on, can you look her in the eye? _

_What if she's an angel sent here from heaven  
and she's making certain that you're doing your best  
To take the time to help one another  
Brother are you gonna pass that test? _

_You can go on with your day to day  
trying to forget what you saw on her face  
Knowing deep down you could have been her  
saving grace  
What if she's an angel? _

_A little girl on daddy's lap  
hiding her disease with a baseball cap  
You can turn the channel,  
most people do but what if you were sitting in  
her daddy's shoes? _

_Maybe she's an angel sent here from heaven  
and she's making certain that you're doing your best  
To take the time to help one another  
Brother are you gonna pass that test? _

_You can go on with your day to day  
trying to forget what you saw on her face  
Knowing deep down you could have been her  
saving grace  
What if she's an angel? _

* * *

Point de vue d'Edward : 

_Nom:_ Isabella Marie Swan

_Âge:_ 4

_Date de naissance :_ 13 Septembre 1988

_Les parents:_ père Charlie Swan, la belle-mère Abby Greene.

_Activités préférés _: Isabella Swan aime colorier et dessiner. Elle aime aussi jouer et adore chanter. Elle est très énergique et elle est naturellement heureuse.

Je regardais le dossier d'Isabella Marie Swan. Cette année, Alice et moi même sommes actuellement des prés adultes, et pour nous notre projet de service communautaire, nous avons décidé de considérer quelques orphelins comme nos frères et sœurs, ou tout simplement d'aider les plus pauvres en leurs donnant des vêtements. Personnellement, je préfère aider les pauvres, et dans quelques instants j'allais en prendre une sous mon aile.

Je me trouvais dans ma voiture et conduisait vers l'orphelinat. Lorsque je suis arrivé, les cinq autres étudiants et le professeur de ce projet m'attendaient.

_- « Très bien tout le monde, écoutez ! Ce que vous faites est très important pour ces enfants. Je vous demande, s'il vous plait, de ne pas être trop dure ou haineux envers eux et de garder en esprit que ce sont des orphelins. Dans les informations que vous avez reçu, il y'a la liste de l'enfant en question avec leurs passe-temps favoris. Lorsque vous arriverez à la réception, donnez le nom de l'enfant et la secrétaire vous donnera le numéro de leur chambre. Ensuite vous êtes libre de quitter l'orphelinat à 14h30. »_

Mme Bryant rentra dans sa voiture tout en ouvrant le contact. Elle allait partir. Très vite, je me retournais vers l'endroit où se trouvait la secrétaire et me dépêcha d'y entrer. J'étais le premier et j'espérais obtenir ce que je voulais.

_**Wow ! Ca c'est un beau morceau ! Je voudrais bien être avec lui tous les jours !**_ Pensa la secrétaire.

_-« Puis-je vous aidé, Monsieur ? »_ demanda t'elle avec un sourire.

_-« Oui, je suis à la recherche de la chambre d'Isabella Swan. »_ ai-je répondu poliment.

_**Oh, je suis vraiment heureuse qu'Isabella fasse partie de ceux qui ont été choisis !**_Songea la secrétaire._ « Elle se trouve dans la chambre 104, retournez dans le hall et prenez le premier couloir à droite. »_

_-« Merci »_ Prononçais-je en souriant. _**Il est vraiment gentil ! Il fera un parfait grand frère. Elle est restée si longtemps ici ! **_

Quelques instants plus tard, je me trouvais devant la chambre 104. J'observais derrière la fenêtre ronde et remarquais une petite fille assise à une table au milieu de la salle. Elle coloriait un dessin avec soin. J'ai ouvert la porte et c'est là que c'est arrivé. Mon humanité s'est envolée laissant place au monstre au fond de moi. Elle devenait la _proie_ et moi le _prédateur_. Son sang contrairement à tout ce que j'avais senti avant était une merveille, et il serait très bientôt, _mien_.

Je poussais un grognement si monstrueux que la jeune Bella devait se trouver dans un coin de la chambre en pleurant de terreur. Pourtant, elle a levé les yeux vers moi et ma sourit. J'étais surpris. J'avançais de quelques pas vers elle, et Bella se leva également se dirigeant vers un coin.

C'était plus qu'il ne le fallait.

J'ai posé mes mains sur le mur tout en l'observant d'un regard oblique. Elle m'imitait. Elle _m'imitait, moi._ Subitement, je me mis à grogner violement, et tout ce qu'elle a fait c'est de m'imiter à nouveau. Elle s'est mise à glousser. Je l'ai attrapé par les épaules et l'ai soulevé jusqu'à mes genoux. J'étais sur le point de l'interroger, lorsque mes yeux se sont accrochés à ses prunelles chocolatées. J'ai vu l'innocence, la sagesse, la maturité, et un nombre incalculable d'autres choses.

Profitant de mon self-control, je l'ai déposé à terre et amorçais quelques pas vers la sortie. Quand j'ai atteint la porte, je me suis retourné vers elle tout en fermant soigneusement la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, je l'entendais murmurer un simple « Au revoir » avec une voix dés plus douce, mais je n'ai pas osé rencontrer son regard. Je suis sortit au plus vite ignorant les exclamations de la secrétaire et m'engouffrai rapidement à l'intérieur de l'habitacle de ma Volvo. Je me retrouvais bientôt dans l'entrée de ma maison, toute ma famille m'attendant assis sur le divan.

_-« Pourquoi ne m'as pas tu mis en garde ? »_ criais-je à Alice.

_-« Parce que j'ai vu que tu ne lui ferais aucun mal ! »_ Répliqua-t-elle à son tour.

_-« Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière. Alice tu dois prendre ma place ! _

_- Non ! Je sais comment cela va se passer. Tout ira très bien, Edward._

_- Eh bien, tes visions ne se révèlent pas toujours exact ! _

_- Elles sont néanmoins assez fiables ! _

_- Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ?_

_- N'as tu jours pas compris que parier avec MOI était inutile ?_

_- Je ne suis pas prêt à engager une lutte avec toi Alice, mais j'ai failli tuer une gosse de quatre ans aujourd'hui ! Tu te rends compte ? Ces choses ont tendances à me perturber ! Tout cela vient de me rappeler ce que je suis, ce que nous sommes. »_

Alice a soupiré tout en pinçant son nez d'exaspération.

_-« Edward, s'il te plait écoute moi, tu ne lui feras pas de mal ! Je le sais, je te le promets. Je te tiendrais au courant si j'ai une nouvelle vision, il suffit juste d'y retourner demain. _

_- Je ne sais pas si j'y arrivais Alice … _

_- Penses-y, s'il te plait … » _

J'ai réfléchi quelques instants, perdu dans les méandres de mon cerveau, avant de finalement répondre.

_-« D'accord. » _

Alice a esquissé un geste de la tête pour accepter mes paroles, suivi du reste de la famille. Carlisle esquissa une ébauche de pas vers avant de poser sa main paternelle sur mon épaule, dans un geste réconfortant.

_-« Je sais que tu as fais le bon choix. Je crois et j'ai confiance en toi._ » A t'il ajouté avant de laisser place à Esmée.

_« Edward, mon chéri, tu as été parfait lors de ces quartes vingt dix dernières années. _(AN: Souvenez-vous on est n'est qu'en 1992)_ Je sais que tu as assez de contrôle sur toi même pour réussir. Il suffit juste de réessayer. »_ J'ai acquiescé tout en essayant de lui sourire. Esmée ma offert un doux baiser d'encouragement sur la joue.

C'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvé à cette même porte, la chambre 104. _La chambre de Bella._ Madame Bryant, l'enseignante avait désormais décidé de rester avec moi, pour s'assurer que je ne m'enfuirais pas encore une fois.

_-« Monsieur Cullen, prévoyez-vous d'agrandir le fossé que vous avez construit entre vous et la petite Bella ? »_ A t'elle demandé.

_-« Non, madame. Je ne voulais pas la quitter hier, mais je me suis sentis mal, et je ne voulais pas que Isabella tombe malade également. » _

_-« Mmmmm… » _Elle a soupiré tandis que ma main se posait sur la poignée de la porte, l'ouvrant avec lenteur et soin. L'odeur ma frappé une seconde fois, mais ce n'était pas aussi fort qu'hier. A ce moment là, je savais que je ne ferais aucune bêtise. Je pouvais le faire. J'en étais capable.

J'avançais d'un pas et observais l'environnement autour de moi. Les murs étaient d'un blanc immaculées, mais ils étaient égayés par quelques dessins colorés. Il y'avait de nombreux jouets sur le plancher et une étagère sur le côté remplie de quelques livres en tous genre et de cahiers de dessins. Sur une petite table trônait un livre à colorier encore ouvert, accompagné de divers crayons de couleurs. On remarquait également un petit lit dans le coin orné d'une couverture du Disney _« la Belle et la Bête »,_ ainsi qu'une sécurité pour que la petite ne puisse pas tomber dans son sommeil.

Je tournais mon regard vers la fenêtre et la petite Bella se trouvait là, en retrait. L'enfant me dévisagea avant de me lancer un sourire timide.

_-« De retour ? _

_- Oui, je suis de retour. »_

Elle couru rapidement vers un coin de la chambre, posant ses mains sur le mur et grogna comme une bête. Elle continuait de m'imiter, et je ne pus que sourire en découvrant cette scène. Je me suis agenouillais devant elle, avant de prononcer :

_-« Je suis désolé si je t'ai fais peur hier … _

_- Pardon ? _

_- Oui, désolé. _

_- Pas besoin d'être désolé. »_ S'exclama t'elle en souriant. Je lui ai rendu son sourire, puis me suis levé pour m'éloigner un peu d'elle. Son parfum devenait de plus en plus fort. Bientôt je sentis une pression sur le bas de mon pantalon, et m'abaissais une seconde fois.

_-« Comment tu t'appelles ? »_ A t'elle demandé.

_- Edward. Et quel est le tien jeune demoiselle ? _

_- Bella. »_ A t'elle répondu tout en souriant.

_- « Je suis ravie de te rencontrer, Bella. » _


	2. Right Here, Right Now

**Chapitre 2 :**

_**Right Here, Right Now by: Agnes Carlsson**_

_(Note d'auteur : Je pense que cette chanson est vraiment parfaite pour Bella et Edward)_

_Take my hand and walk with me  
Let me show you what I'm feeling  
What's going on inside of me  
Don't you know you have changed me?  
Don't you know my wishes all came true?  
You're my angel, now I wanna do it all for you_

_refren':  
Right here, right now, nothing is impossible  
Right here, right now, I'm riding on a miracle  
I see your face and I feel your love  
and there's nothing I can do  
Right here, right now, my heart  
my heart belongs to you_

_Feels like yesterday to me (yeah)  
when you passed outside my window  
And your vision caught my eyes  
Like you've known me forever  
Something made you turn and look at me  
In that heartbeat, I knew my destiny_

_refren'_

_For now and for always  
You'll be the one I love  
You'll be the one I turn to_

_refren' (2x)_

_My heart belongs to you_

* * *

Point de vue d'Edward (Une semaine plus tard) : 

_-« Izzy Bear_, (NA : Un petit surnom que donne Edward à Bella, mais Bella en a donné un aussi à Edward.) (NT : Je garde les surnoms de leurs langues d'origines) _que fais tu ? » _Demandais-je à Bella, qui assise à sa table depuis quinze minute, semblait profondément concentrée.

_-« Je ne peux pas te le dire EddieCat ! C'est une surprise ! »_ A t-elle répondu.

J'étais le seul à pouvoir lui donner ce petit surnom affectif, les autres devaient l'appeler « Bella » ou alors elle ne répondrait tout simplement pas, sauf si c'était son EddieCat qui le prononçait, en l'occurrence, _moi._ Et d'ailleurs, le contraire était aussi à noté. Seule Bella avait le droit de me nommer EddieCat. Nous avions pris ces surnoms car Izzy adorait les ours, c'était même son animal préféré, tandis que moi c'était le chat, quoique cela il était plus juste de le nommer puma, mais pour Bella un chat était bien plus facile à retenir.

Soudainement, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Je me suis dépêché d'aller ouvrir tandis que Bella courait pour cacher la « surprise » qu'elle me faisait.

_-« Bonjour Madame Bryant. »_ Je la saluais poliment.

_-« Vous savez Edward, vous êtes maintenant libre de rentrer chez vous. Je voulais aussi vous remercier pour votre attitude de « Grand frère ». Cela signifie beaucoup pour ces enfants … _

_- Merci »_ Lui ai-je dis. Doucement je refermais la porte après le passage de mon enseignante et me retournai vers Bella. Elle regardait le paysage à travers sa vitre.

_-« Izzy Bear ? »_

Elle se retourna vivement, laissant vagabonder ses yeux noisette jusqu'à mes prunelles pour enfin me sourire.

_-« EddieCat doit partir ? _

_- Oui c'était juste pour une semaine. C'était vraiment un plaisir d'être toi, mais je dois retourner à l'école. » _Je sentais mon cœur fondre de tristesse lorsque je débutais cet adieu. Mes sentiments envers cet enfant étaient vraiment étranges.

_-« J'ai finis ton cadeau ! »_ S'exclama-t-elle, heureuse. Elle s'est dirigé vers son placard et a attrapé un morceau de papier avec un dessin. J'ai senti mon cœur se tordre un peu plus lorsque j'ai regardé son œuvre.

C'était un dessin d'elle et moi. Nous ne tenions la main et nos visages étaient reposés, heureux et souriants. Je l'ai retourné avec une infinie lenteur, avant de pouvoir lire au verso :

_Pour: EddieCat_

Love: Izzy Bear

"Merci, c'est la meilleure chose que je n'ai jamais eu."

Je lui ai offert un sourire éblouissant avant qu'elle ne saute sur moi pour m'embrasser. Je me suis raidis l'espace d'une seconde avant d'enrouler mes bras autour d'elle.

_-« Au revoir, Izzy Bear … _

_- Bye EddieCat ! »_

Je me suis levé pour partir, néanmoins je ne pouvais la quitter aussi facilement. Pas comme cela. Je devais faire demi-tour. Et c'est que j'ai fais. Elle était là, assise dans son lit, passionnée par un de ses livres. Elle a soudainement levé les yeux vers moi, avant d'ébaucher un nouveau sourire. Il était temps maintenant. En quelques secondes je rejoignais le parking et enfin notre maison.

Lorsque je suis arrivé, personne n'osa m'adresser la parole. Ils savaient et surtout comprenaient mon envie d'être seul. Dans ma chambre, j'attrapais le cadeau de Bella et l'accrochait soigneusement sur un des murs.

Le lendemain, les cours me paraissaient longs, bien trop longs. Je supposais que c'était à cause de mon envie d'être le plus vite possible dans le cours de Madame Bryant. Je me suis sentis soulagé lorsque j'ai fais le premier pas dans la salle.

_-« Bonjour Madame Bryant ! » La saluais-je. _

_-Que se passe-t-il Edward ? »_

_- Je me demandais juste si je pouvais continuer à être le grand frère d'Isabella … »_

_- Vous savez que cela ne sera pas considéré comme un projet d'école ?_

_- Je le sais._

_- Cela ne sera donc pas une excuse pour négliger vos devoirs. _

_- Oui Madame. »_

Elle a compris.

_-« Eh bien je ne vois pas pourquoi je refuserais. Je vais écrire une note à l'orphelinat, mais ne pensez que vous pourrez avoir d'autres avantages, Edward. _

_- D'accord. _

_- Et il vaut mieux traiter cette fille avec soin. Elle a déjà subit de grosses épreuves. _

_- Que voulez-vous dire par là ?_

_- Ses propres parents l'ont abandonnée. _

_- Vraiment ?_

_- Oui, sa mère a quitté l'hôpital juste après sa naissance, et ensuite son père et sa belle mère ont osé la laisser au milieu d'une épicerie, seule dans son couffin. Apparemment, ils n'ont même pas pris leur voiture pour s'enfuir. _

_- Oh, je ne le savais pas …_

_- Eh bien, ne lui demandait rien à ce sujet, s'il vous plait. Elle a déjà assez souffert … _

_- Oui, je m'en doute. _

_- Hey Edward ! » _Cria Gina, la secrétaire aux sales pensées.

_- Bonjour Gina. Je suis ici pour voir Bella. _

_- Bien. »_ _**Un excellent grand frère,**_ pensait-elle.

J'ai marché jusqu'à la chambre de Bella, d'un pas lent, emprunt de maîtrise. De loin, elle semblait faire ses devoirs. A côté d'elle, se tenait un homme au regard irrité.

_-« Non, Bella ! Ce n'est pas comme cela que tu dois faire. Un « m » a deux jambes, et non une seule ! Ton prénom c'est Marie, et NON Narie ! »_ A t'il soigneusement prononcé sur un ton qui me plaisait guère.

_-« Excusez-moi ? »_ Les ai-je interrompus.

_-« Oui, qui êtes-vous ? _

_-« Je suis le frère de Bella. Puis-je avoir quelques minutes avec elle ?_

_-« Quoiqu'il en soit, j'y vais… » _Prononça l'inconnu avant de partir.

_- EddieCat revient ?_

_- Eh bien …IzzyBear me manquait beaucoup. »_

Bella a gloussé tendrement.

_-« Alors sur quoi tu travaillais ?_

_- Ecrire. C'est assez amusant, sauf quand je me trompe, et qu'il me crie dessus !_

_- Eh bien, nous allons voir tout les deux ce que nous pouvons faire à ce sujet … »_

Je me suis mis assis à côté de Bella, j'ai attrapé délicatement sa main droite, lui donnant un crayon, pour enfin la diriger vers sa feuille.

_-« Me permets-tu de commencer l'alphabet ?_

_- Nous pouvons, oui._

_- Très bien. Dans l'alphabet il y a des lettes majuscules qui ressemblent à cela »._ J'ai bougé sa main avec la mienne pour faire un « A » majuscule. _« Et puis les minuscules qui ressemblent à ceci. »_ Je faisais un nouveau mouvement, attrapant avec soin sa main d'enfant pour former un « a » minuscule. _« Tu comprends ? _

_- Oui. _

_- Excellent Bella ! »_

Tout en aidant Bella je me suis rendu compte d'un fait indiscutable. Elle était bien plus intelligente qu'on pouvait le croire. Bien plus que pouvait l'imaginer cet homme qui lui criait dessus. Elle était forte ma petite Bella. J'aimais cela chez elle.

Attendez. Attendez … Je l'aime ? (AN : Pour l'instant c'est un amour fraternel.)

* * *

Bonsoir mes amies !

Autant de rewiew pour cette modeste traduction ? Vous êtes vraiment tous très gentilles, et je suis motivée pour vous écrire la suite maintenant. Les rewiews c'est l'opium du traducteur ou de l'auteur. -rire- Je ne réponds pas à chacune d'entre vous, parce que je manque de temps, mais sachez néanmoins que tout cela me fais plaisir ! Et aussi, pensez à moi, aujourd'hui j'ai mes résultats de mes épreuves de bac anticipées. Voilà, dites-moi si vous trouver que ma traduction fait défauts et bien sûr ce que vous pensez de cette fiction !

_Likeasweet._


End file.
